1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double pendulum clock, and more particularly to an improvement of the double pendulum clock which swingingly hangs and supports two different pendulums on its body and can separately swing these two pendulums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite the electronization in timepieces in recent years, consumers still like classic pendulum clocks for table or wall clocks and the pendulum clocks with pendulums or decorated pendulums are widely used not only for a time counter but also for a kind of interior decoration.
As one kind of the pendulum clock this inventor previously proposed a double pendulum clock, having two pendulums, swings of which can provide a variety of designs on its outer look.
The conventional double pendulum clock, however, carries a complicated mechanism to swing two pendulums, and this makes its clock movement larger in size. Especially, the driving mechanism increases the thickness so that the appearance of the clock must be affected to a large extent.
In recent years the double pendulum clock is worked by an electromagnetic drive in ordinary cases in which the pendulums are both driven by electromagnetic coupling force between a driving coil provided on the clock body and a driving magnet fixed to the pendulum rod. In the prior art devices there are required two pairs of such electromagnetic driving mechanisms which make the apparatus complicated and large in size.
Furthermore, in the double pendulum clock in the recent years, the two pendulum rods are designed to swing in the vacant space of the clock body so that it becomes advantages for the pendulum rods to be arranged closely to each other in order to design the clock thinner. On the other hand, such close arrangement of two pendulum rods lowers the stability along the axis direction in the supporting member and results in collision of the two pendulums in the actual use, which makes rough swinging action of the pendulums and stops their movement.